darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Fail (admin only)
Hello my fellow fails a little message from another fail, because we all failed in stopping fail, fail, fail and fail who were all one and the same fail all along I put together this failing forum. I unblocked and then re-blocked fail, fail ,fail and fail who are all the same fail to make sure no fails were made with the original blocks. What started this fail you ask..... Well... fail uploaded an image with a lot of failing content. I myself failed in seeing the fails the fist time I saw that image so I failed and so did you. Therefore I deleted a shitload of fail, fail, fail and fails (all those fails are one and the same fail) content without a proper Sarlacc Pit thread (didn't someone supposed to write a nifty how-to guide for that??) as a drastic measure to make sure fail, fail, fail and fails (all of which are the same fail) shit isn't on the site anymore. On an semi unrelated failing note, since we failed I now had to put together this failing forum the like of which is beginning to look like one of those failing forums on Star Wars Failon Fanon I meant Fanon, sorry a Freudian slip up, (by the way, Freud was a major fail who wanted to fuck his mother, needless to say he failed.) To make sure this failing forum fails to look like on of those long...boring...everyone must give their failing opinion...on...the...matter, I will lock this forum for admins to edit only (if I don't fail with the protection log that is). I shall also fail to comment on this matter after this post and answer every question about this matter with....yes you didn't fail to guess it: fail. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *So for the last couple of days I have been failing, failing on my school work and home life, failing analyzation essays and what not. During this failure I have also been failing everything in my life and I realized that it is because of my OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder) and perhaps my Aspie syndrome that I give so much of a crap about Darthipedia. It fails me just to see failures being written, bad failing, incorrect failures and grammar, and I never knew why until I failed it. I fail at standing a bunch of shit around here and to be honest, there is a lot of it. Even some of my own work is complete failure and I failed it, but I guess I just failed it for the hell of it. I love ''Star Wars and I love failing; I'm good at failing, from what I've heard from others and my latest English professor, which is why I do it so much. However, I just can't fail at making time for it and sometimes I just want to fail something and don't realize it's a bad idea until after I fail it or expand on it. This is one reason why I am stepping down: I admit that when it comes to Darth, I am a failure as many of you know, and I can't stand letting myself fail over such petty failures. So I will be failing away at a handful of my failures and adding to my "failures" for my own sake. But what I am really stepping down from is my Administrator failures. I just don't feel like I have time for it anymore for one, and I don't believe that I need to fail through those positions any longer. While it lasted it was great failures. I brought about a lot of good and bad failures to Darthipedia, from it's logo, to articles, to pissing n00bs off, and to implementing a bunch of overzealous rules. As many of you fail, I have no more time to fail even a simple Featured Article. I know I said I would fail myself to it from the beginning, and did during my entire time as a failure until recent months, but I believe it's time for me to stop failing things. Secondly, as a Failure/Admin (although the latter is pointless, basically) I have done a lot of failures, failures, failures, whining, failures, failures, and what not. I have tried to do all of this to best of my abilities and I think I failed as an Admin, always failing issues. This is the biggest reason why I am a failure. I do not want to fail myself over taking care of or looking over Darthipedia anymore and I don't want to fail dealing with belligerent newcomers. Basically, I just prefer to go back to my status as a failure around here. But do not fail. This is not a failure from Darthipedia. Maybe some of you wanted that? Too bad! But seriously, I just want to fail a bunch of "pointless failures" and be a failure and free from responsibility over my e-life. The failing was awesome while it lasted, and sometimes grueling, but I failed it nonetheless. I will now regress into my failing state and be a normal failure around here. Oh and also, do not worry: I will fail to do my duty as the new co-head of failing for a while, and I will of course still be here to fail and fail and what not. I might refrain from failing in Articles of Eviltude though, mostly because I do not want to fail articles, but I will fail in Quote of the Week since it requires no reviewing, just failing. So farewell my fellow failures (those of you who still come here). I have already asked Sannse to remove my status as a failure from the two Wikis that I failed (this one and another). Lastly, please, no failing "Goodbye... now time to choose the replacement failure!" comments, because chances are, it won't be you. But the real reason is because I just want to fail this, I don't want this to turn into the vote for the next failure or whatever. Just say your farewells or whatever, even though I'm not really failing anyway. Fail! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:44, 13 December 2008 (UTC)